


Mother Nature

by rainpuddles



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason #469 why being cursed by the zodiac can be so awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a ongoing [series of drabbles/RP](http://lesbiandungeon.livejournal.com/8488.html) with [](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thegame**](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**perrito**](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/).

It was the third day in a row Ayame had missed school. True, the last time Shigure saw him, he was looking paler than normal, and he could barely move, but it was nothing that bed rest and chicken soup couldn't remedy.

Or so he thought.

"HAA-SAN, HAA-SAN, SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED!"

"What is it?" Hatori sighed, tiredly, setting aside his book for a moment.

"It's Aaya! I think he fainted, but he won't wake up no matter how hard I shake him!"

Hatori's eyebrows furrowed as he got closer to examine the long body Shigure was holding between his hands. "I'm sorry, Shigure," he patted his shoulder. "But I don't think we can help him anymore."

"What do you mean...?" The Dog blinked, putting on his best 'I'm not scared' face. Hatori merely shook his head, and squeezed the other boy's shoulder lightly.

"But..." Shigure stared back and forth between Hatori, and the lifeless snake in his hand. "What do you mean you're sorry? You can't--!"

"AH~ GURE-SAN! You came to see me!" Ayame emerged from inside the house, bouncing cheerfully, and looking as flashing as ever. "My most sincere apologies," he bowed. "I never meant to cause you such despair that you would have to... oh, isn't that-?"

"This is not a good time to ask, Ayame." Hatori commented, flipping a page in his book. He didn't have to look at Shigure to know the kind of expression that was on his face. "It's called moulting, by the way. A natural process in reptiles, birds, and some insects."

The next thing he knew, Ayame's discarded skin was wrapped all around his face. Shigure stomped off, muttering insults. "Gure-san, wait! Don't tell me you didn't know."

For his next birthday, Shigure received a book on snake biology, among other things.


End file.
